


Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 4

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Other, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Merlin Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for Season 4
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408
Kudos: 5





	1. 04x01 & 04x02 The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in September 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!
> 
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast
> 
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	2. 04x03 - The Wicked Day

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
